A Day In Town
by Monita
Summary: This is a story that will make you laugh so hard that you will be in tears. Gojyo&Hakkai, Sanzo


Me: To all of those that have never read my Yu Yu Hakshuo stories, you don't know me I'm Monita aka Leo. Now this is my first Saiyuki fic so bare with me.

Gojyo: I better be the star in here

Me:) Anyway if you read the damn story Gojyo then you'll see, now can you do my disclaimer.

Gojyo: She's so poor, that she can't even afford a $1.00 soda at work.

Me: Thanks. (mumbles) Lousy good for nothing red-headed water sprite.

Gojyo: What?

Me: Love you. Now on with the story   
In the land of Hope and Desprate there lived two farmers one was named Gojyo and Goku they were brothers, now they weren't your regular brothers you see they were both gay and they had there eyes on two nice guys that lived down the road. The other guys ran a fruit stand in town there name were Sanzo and Hakkai. Now Gojyo was a handsome fellow, blood red hair and eyes he was six feet tall and he had a six pack ab set. Now Goku on the other hand wasn't all the beautiful, he was five foot five with short brown hair and he didn't have a very musclar body. Now that we know our characters let's go on to the story

"Get your lazy ass up you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled at his little brother. It was five in the morning and it was a saturday, now both the brothers usually slept in until noon or later but not today because Gojyo had a plan to get his fantasy man into bed with him today. "I said get the fuck up you lazy ass bastard!"

"Just five more minutes and I'll get up." Gokus said in a sleepy voice and started to drift back off to sleep. Gojyo pulled the covers off of him nd kicked him onto the floor. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because today my friend we will get our men."

"You say that every saturady and all we do is buy more fruit then we can eat and then put it in with the manure. Shit I'm staying home, you take your dumb read headed cockroach looking ass there." Goku said and started to crawl back into bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Gojyo yelled, he picked Goku up and dragged him into the bathroom and put him in the shower, he then turned the cold water on.

"You fuckin bastard, I'm going to kill you!" Goku tried to attack Gojyo and Gojyo just side stepped him.

"You can kill me after I take get us our men."

"Your fuckin plan better work."

"Oh trust me it will my young friend." 

At the other farm down the road a busy brunette was counting all of the fruits and vegetables that they were taking into town while a handsome yet grumpy blonde was loading the truck. "I don't know why your ass can't load the truck."

"Now Sanzo you know abut my bad back, and besides I need to take inventory."

"Your back would've been fine if you weren't always fucking someone." Sanzo said and threw the basket onto the truck. "Besides I bet you fucked every guy in town."

"No I haven't fucked you." Hakkai said and got into the driver's seat of there blue pick-up. "Besides I'm intrested in the red head down the road."

"I guess so since he fucks anything with a hole." Sanzo said and pulled out a cigarette. "What's the deal with his friend, I mean everytime I see that bastard he's always looking at me."

"I think he like you and maybe you should give him a chance."

"Yeah right I have to be drunk and bored shitless, anyway do you think those two will be there today?"

"The're always there on a saturday, besides I want to talk to the red head, and maybe give him a little something extra with his purchase of fruits."

"Man they don't eat all that fuckin fruit. If they did they would be one, and besides how many people eat fifteen pounds of apples in a week, and eat forty bananas in a week as well and"

"I get it they only buy from us because they like us." Hakkai went off into deep thought we'll driving down the road. "Well at least we'll win win right?"

"Just fuckin drive and shut up"

"I don't wanna go! Please don't make me." Goku begged his older brother.

"Shut the hell up!" Gojyo yelled and dragged Goku to the jeep. "Get your ass in here and shut the hell up!" Gojyo got in and closed the door. "Your acting like a baby."

"Well your plan is dumb, I mean you want me to pretend that I'm lost and ask Hakkia to take care of me."

"First off his name is Hakkai, and secondly this will keep you near Sanzo and then you can talk to him and I will casually ask Hakkai if he's seen you and bam instant conversation."

"Your just a dumb water sprite." Goku said and pouted in the passngers seat. "Why can't you just say hey I like you and I wanna get your number you know like the songs on the radio."

"No, I really like him."

"How you barly talked to what's his name."

"You can't talk Mr. I want the sexy blonde back there wearing the leather pants." Gojyo mocked Goku and kept driving. "Besides I really think that we have a shot with this plan I cooked up."

"Yeah a shot in hell." Goku sat up some as he saw the town coming into view. "They proably won't set up until later on it's like what six."

"So what we'll be first in line and well"

"Whatever." Goku could smell fresh bread and bacon in the air. "I'm hungry."

"So what else is new." Gojyo stopped the car and got out. "They aren't here yet. We'll let's eat." Gojyo and Goku walked into an inn and sat down to eat.

"Sanzo could you please help me?" Hakkai asked while setting fruit and vegetables up on the table.

"Well I put all that shit in the truck and I took all of the shit out of the truck and I dragged that shit over here, so now all Hakkai has to do is put the shit on the table."

"Why do I work with you again?"

"Because we're family."

"Damn bastard ass cousin." Hakkai said and finished setting up the table. "There it's finish. Now could you get us a drink."

"Sure." Sanzo said and pulled out a cigarette.

"I want you to get juice, not liquor!" Hakkai asked and started rearranging fruit.

"Damn bastard, shit his ass needs a relationship, maybe..." Sanzo shook his head. "No way his love life is his business." Sanzo went inside of an inn and ordered two drinks. "I'll like a Gin and Tonic and a fruit punch to go." Little did he know that a man was watching him from a distance, and he didn't even reconize that the man had walked up to him and was standing right behind him. When he turned around he was met by a little guy in front of him.

"Hey, I'm Goku."

"I know, so tell me are you going to buy fifty pounds of fruit from us today."

"No offense but I don't like fruit, my brother only buys it so that he can talk to that other guy that you work with."

"Oh, so what are you doing now?" Sanzo asked. 'Why did I just ask that.'

"Well I just finished breakfast and I was going for a walk."

"Mind if I join?" Sanzo asked 'Must be the tonic, damn it's strong'

"Sure, it's Sanzo right?"

"Yeah, so tell me about yourself." Sanzo asked and sipped his drink. 'Yup i'm drunk and horny'

Gojyo saw Goku and Sanzo leave together and that left his plan with a giant loop hole. Gojyo got up and went down to the fruit stand there he saw his beautiful brunette god counting oranges. "It's now or never." Gojyo said to himself and walked over to Hakkai.

"hey Hakkia how's it's going?"

"Fine and you." Hakkai said 'Oh my god he's coming over I hope my deoradant didn't wear off.'

"Good, look can I ask you something?"

"sure." Hakkia said and leaned over the table a little. 'Please ask me out please ask me out.'

"Do you want to go out for drinks and maybe"

"Yes!" Hakkai yelled. "I mean sure I don't have anything else planned."

"Great I'll meet you at around what five." Gojyo said.

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Okay, now I have to find my brother, so yeah at five." Gojyo turned and walked off looking for his brother. Leaving Hakkai on cloud nine.

Me: I hope you liked it.

Gojyo: Why am I related to the monkey again.

ME: Because you guys are just alike. Please R&R

Gojyo: Yes please I want to see what chapter two is about.

Me: It's funny, trust me. 


End file.
